


44. If you die, I'm going to kill you

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Series: Princess writes numbers-prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going with you” Alec crossed his arms and pinned Magnus with a stern look that left no room for argument.</p>
<p>“Alexander” Magnus stepped towards him, placing a hand on Alec’s arm to try and get him to ease his stance. “I’ve been doing jobs like this for many years. Since before you were around. I can take care of myself, I promise.” he said and Alec knew. He knew that Magnus was more than capable of taking care of himself, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all, but that didn’t mean that he was comfortable with just letting his boyfriend put himself in harm’s way.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Magnus needs to leave for a job with the Seelie Queen, Alec doesn't like it and worries about him. Turns out, that feeling in his gut was there for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	44. If you die, I'm going to kill you

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for number 44: "If you die, I'm going to kill you" and well I am here to deliver!
> 
> The past couple of days has been extremely stressful and thus I haven't been able to do much writing, hopefully things will calm down now and I'll be able to write more of your prompts + finish up the protective!Alec multi-chapter fic I've been working on!

“I’m going with you” Alec crossed his arms and pinned Magnus with a stern look that left no room for argument.

“Alexander” Magnus stepped towards him, placing a hand on Alec’s arm to try and get him to ease his stance. “I’ve been doing jobs like this for many years. Since before you were around. I can take care of myself, I promise.” he said and Alec _knew_. He _knew_  that Magnus was more than capable of taking care of himself, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all, but that didn’t mean that he was comfortable with just letting his boyfriend put himself in harm’s way. It seemed Magnus had read his thoughts, because the next thing he said was:

“I know she can’t be trusted, but I’ve dealt with the Seelie Queen on many occasions before. You have to let me do my job, honey” and Alec sighed and relented.

“Fine. But you promise me you’ll be careful. Don’t let your guard down the whole time you’re there, okay?” he said, taking Magnus’ hand from his arm to hold it in his own. The warlock smiled and reached up press a small kiss to the shadowhunter’s cheek before putting his lips to Alec’s ear.

“I love it when you get protective over me. I promise to always return to your arms, my Alexander”, he whispered and Alec felt a blush creep up his neck. Magnus gave a low chuckle when he noticed, and reached up for another kiss, this one to his boyfriend’s lips, before opening up a portal to the Seelie realm.

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you” Alec called after him, trying to sound serious, but he couldn’t help the fond smile that spread over his lips when Magnus turned to give him one of his glowing smiles before walking through the portal.

The second the portal closed, Alec looked to the clock on the wall, wishing for Magnus to come back as soon as possible. Hoping that he’d just been unreasonably paranoid and that the ache in his stomach didn’t mean anything. That Magnus would be just fine.

*******

Magnus frowned as he turned around after closing the portal behind himself. Something wasn’t right. Usually, he was met by one of the court’s servants who would welcome him and show him to the Queen, but this time there was only silence and no one to be seen. Where there was usually faerie-lights to light up the path, was only darkness now.

Magnus felt something uncomfortable twist in his gut and decided to go back to his loft. Alec was right, he shouldn’t have come alone. Raising his hands to open a portal, Magnus froze as something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Instead of opening up the portal with the magic he’d summoned, he raised a protective shield and turned around just in time to catch the blade that had been swung at him.

“What the hell!?” He exclaimed, his face twisting up in confusion as he saw more seelie-knights spill out of the woods in attack. Magnus did a quick headcount and counted six men. He pushed the knight that had attacked him back with a wave of magic to knock him unconscious and took a deep breath to let his magic fill him up, blue sparks crackling at his fingers.

“I am a guest of the Seelie Queen, you have no reason to attack me” he spoke, his voice bellowing in the clearing. One of the knights scoffed at his words, drawing the warlock’s attention.

“The Queen wants you dead. Your close relationship with that shadowhunter combined with your power as High Warlock is a threat to the downworlders. She wants the threat eliminated,” the man said and Magnus felt his blood boil in rage.

“Neither the Queen nor any other downworlder has any say in who I choose to love. She has no right to order my death just because she disapproves of my relationship,” he growled, but the knight just shrugged at his words.

“Still, we have orders,” he said before nodding towards someone behind Magnus. The warlock turned around just in time to avoid the sword sweeping out in a motion meant to take his head off. But he wasn’t fast enough and he hissed in pain as the edge caught his cheek.

Seething in rage, with the blue sparks of his magic swirling all around him, he turned back towards the knight he’d spoken to and looked him right in the eyes. They had planned to kill him tonight. The Seelie Queen had invited him as her guest, asked him to help her with a problem she was having, and all along it had been a plot to get him alone so that she could have him killed.

She didn’t even have the decency to do it herself, instead she sent these nameless men to do her dirty-work. He knew she wouldn’t stop unless he made her, unless he scared her. He knew she would go after Alec next. As images of his Alexander lying dead on the floor of Magnus’ apartment, his lifeless eyes staring back at him, filled the warlock’s mind, he felt his rage build up again and he made his decision.

“Then you shall have to be the message I send for what happens when you go after the High Warlock of Brooklyn or the people he loves” he growled and found a small sense of satisfaction in the way the seelie knight’s eyes opened in shock a second before Magnus released his magic and completely tore apart all the men around him with a roar of rage. The blue smoke sweeping over the clearing with only one goal, obliterate every faerie in its path. The ringing in Magnus’ ears from such a power-display cancelled out the screams of pain from the Seelies as the magic seeped into their bodies and split them open.

Panting he looked around at the mess of blood and death, a growl still sounding out of his lips at the thought of the traitorous and cowardly act the Seelie Queen had committed. Using what little magic he had left, he summoned a portal back to his apartment. But before he went through, Magnus reached inside himself to draw enough energy to burn a message into the grass where the bodies of the knights lay:

_Bad move, Queen of Seelies_

With one last look around the clearing, the warlock stepped through the portal.

*******

The second Magnus stepped back into the apartment, Alec knew something was very wrong. It was way too early for the warlock to be back, and the man looked absolutely drained on top of that. Drained in a way that Alec hadn’t seen him since that day he’d had to heal Luke and almost had to use up all of his power to keep the werewolf from transforming.

“What happened!?” he demanded, already knowing the answer but still wishing for it not to be true.

“Don’t worry, Alec. I’m fine” Magnus answered, smiling tiredly at him and moving towards the bedroom.

Alec frowned and got up from the couch where he’d been reading a book while waiting for his boyfriend to return. He followed the warlock into the bedroom and caught his arm to stop him.

“Magnus, tell me what happened” he said, more gently this time. Magnus sighed and turned around to look at the shadowhunter.

“You’ve been hurt!” Alec exclaimed and reached up to cup his boyfriend’s face and investigate the injury. Rage built in his gut as he thought about the type of attack that would even make such an injury possible. There must have been a lot of them, because Alec knew Magnus had no issues taking care of himself in a fight.

“The bastards took me by surprise” Magnus said in explanation to Alec’s unvoiced question. “I got there and it was dark and empty. I knew something was wrong and was going to turn back home, ask you to come with me and see if maybe they’d been attacked. But before I could open the portal, I saw a sword coming at me and I reacted on instinct to get a shield up to catch the blow.” Magnus continued and Alec took one of his hands and led him to sit down on the bed, the warlock leaned into him as they sat and Alec felt his heart twist in his chest at the thought of how close the man had been to being killed just a few minutes ago, and how Alec hadn’t been there to help him. He felt Magus squeeze his hand hard as he continued explaining the events:

“There was six knights there. They told me that the Queen had sent them to kill me. Said my relationship with you combined with the power of being High Warlock made me too much of a threat to the downworld and that she wanted the threat eliminated” he spoke in a quiet voice and Alec could almost feel the exhaustion pouring off of his boyfriend. Alec heard a low growl and realized it had come from his own lips when Magnus smiled tiredly at the sound. He crawled further up on the bed to lean against the headboard and Magnus followed him to lean against his boyfriend’s chest, letting out a contented sigh as Alec carded his fingers through the warlock’s hair in a calming gesture.

“How did you…? Are they…?” He started, not quite knowing how to formulate the question but still wanting to know that the assholes who’d done this to Magnus was gone from this world. The warlock nodded, a broken sob escaping his lips.

“Yeah, they’re gone. I… I knew I couldn’t let them live. She wouldn’t have stopped unless I made an example out of the attack. The thought of her going after you… I just… I couldn’t risk it.” he said and Alec pressed a kiss to his head, reaching down to entwine his fingers with Magnus’.

“Ssh, It’s okay. You had no choice. She had no right to do that to you, and I’m so happy you got out of there alive,” he mumbled, pictures of Magnus fighting alone against six knights filling his mind and making his blood boil.

“I can’t let her get away with this though. I know you think this is downworlder-business, Magnus but she threatened you because of our relationship and I can’t let others think that’s okay. She’ll need to be punished for daring to have someone lay a hand on you!”, he stated and Magnus turned his head to meet Alec’s eyes with his own for a second before snuggling back into his chest.

“You’re right. I think the bodies of her knights will serve as a good message, but you are right that she needs to be punished. Not today though, please. I’m tired and I really just want to fall asleep right now” the warlock sighed, obviously not comfortable thinking about the mess he’d left behind in the Seelie-realm. Alec squeezed his hand and pressed another kiss to Magnus’ hair, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Of course, Magnus. However, I will have to insist I come with you on your next appointment. I don’t care who it is, I’m not letting you out of my sight, understood?”

Magnus sat up slightly to claim Alec’s lips in a kiss that spoke of how relieved he was to have gotten back alive. The shadowhunter broke the kiss eventually, reaching a hand up to stroke at the wound still on Magnus’ cheek.

“Please heal yourself, I can’t stand to know how close I got to losing you” he said and squeezed the warlock’s hand, indicating that he could draw from Alec’s own strength. He saw Magnus smile fondly at him before he felt a slight tug at that place inside of him. Reaching up to press another small kiss to the shadowhunter’s lips, Magnus whispered:

“I promised you to always return to your arms, and whatever may happen that is a promise I intend to keep”. 

When he moved away, the wound was gone and Alec felt the worry in his heart ease some as Magnus once again got comfortable on his chest. He would still be finding the worst possible punishment to inflict on the Seelie Queen for daring to hurt the man he loved. But for now, Alec was content to lay here in the bed he shared with his boyfriend, listening to the warlock’s even breaths as he let sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comment-section and make my day! If you want, you can look me up on tumblr. Maybe even leave your own little prompt?
> 
> You can find me on: **PrincessOfMalec**


End file.
